


Better Days

by sg_wonderland



Series: Days series [19]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Just a peek at Daniel’s friend, Ronnie





	

Dr. Arthur Whitcliffe supposed he’d seen odd pairings in his office before; he just wasn’t certain that any had been more far-fetched than the pair seated in his office. Ronnie Graham, an orphan who’d come to Briarwood via a scholarship program and Daniel Jackson, a quiet genius who was a universal favorite of faculty and staff alike. 

But, for some odd reason, Ronnie had latched onto the kid within days of his enrollment, took him under his wing, let anyone know that if they hurt Daniel, they’d have to go through him to do so. Not that they tolerated bullying at Briarwood; they didn’t. But there was always the occasional child who liked to pick on the younger, smaller children and, as bullies will do, they tended to do so without an audience.

“I’d just like you two to know I’m very disappointed in you, both of you,” he emphasized for Ronnie’s benefit. The boy was actually a diamond in the rough, if you could just polish those rough edges. A voracious reader and budding writer, he made excellent grades in an effortless fashion, leading to his low boredom threshold. And, today anyway, he seemed to have taken Daniel across that threshold with him. “Terrence is suspended for fighting,” he held up a finger as Ronnie started to speak, “I know, Ronnie, I know he started this incident by picking on Daniel. And while I appreciate your feeling the need to protect your friend, you also know that we do not tolerate violence here at Briarwood.”

“Yes, sir.” To his credit, Ronnie looked him square in the eye.

“So, I want both of you to write me an essay on how you could have handled this situation without anyone resorting to hitting each other.” He waited until he got an acknowledgment from both of them before he went on. “I will also be sending letters home to your parents explaining why you’re being punished.”

*

Whitcliffe wasn’t the only one scratching his head over the odd couple. Jack was still trying to figure them out, especially when Daniel asked if Ronnie could come home with him the next week and play. After Jack ascertained Ronnie’s parental situation and obtained permission from the foster parents, he picked both boys up at school. His attempts to draw Ronnie into a conversation failed as the boy answered with the least words he could. Kind of like Daniel when he was pissed, Jack mused silently.

He got another crack at the kid when Daniel went upstairs to change. “So, Ronnie, how did you meet my kid?”

Ronnie’s expression was almost a sneer although his voice was coolly polite. “At school.”

“And you have classes together?” Jack was nothing if not persistent.

“Yeah, we’ve got Literature and World History.” Ronnie suddenly grinned. “Daniel knows a lot of history.”

“You don’t know the half of it, kid.” Jack sighed. “You want a glass of milk? I’m getting Daniel one.”

“Sure,” he climbed up on a stool before speaking into the silence. “My parents are dead, I live with foster parents, I’ve never killed anyone, and I get straight A’s. Any other questions you want to ask?”

Jack turned with the milk in his hand. “I’m sorry, have I been…?”

“I’ve had worse inquisitions, actually.” He shrugged. “It’s okay; I know you’re just worried about the squirt.”

“That still doesn’t make it right, my grilling you.”

“Jack,” Daniel proclaimed from the door. “If you don’t stop, no one will play with me ever again.”

“Don’t worry, Daniel, it’s cool.” Since it was raining outside, they settled down in front of the television to play video games.

*

Jack couldn’t help but notice that Ronnie’s name was coming up almost as often as Kayla’s or Max’s; it seemed like Daniel had made yet another friend. Jack was nothing but glad Daniel had gotten past his initial stiffness with other children and had finally figured out, for the most part, how to live in their world.

“Excuse me,” Jack turned as someone tapped his shoulder from behind. The school open house was crowded with parents he didn’t know. “Are you Colonel O’Neill?”

“Yes, but you’ve got me at a disadvantage.” The woman was tall and thin with light brown eyes that were twinkling.

“Maria Skylar, I’m Ronnie Graham’s foster mother. I understand you’re Daniel’s guardian?”

Jack extended his hand. “Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Daniel talks about Ronnie constantly.”

“Well, I was certainly tickled to meet Daniel.”

His face wrinkled with confusion, Jack shook his head. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to explain that.”

“Because of Daniel’s father.” Jack’s face didn’t clear up. “Because of the scholarship.”

“Still not getting it.”

“Ronnie is going to Briarwood because of a scholarship Daniel’s father, Dr. Jackson, set up, I assumed you knew.”

Jack’s eyes automatically sought Daniel across the room. “No, I didn’t know, but it really doesn’t surprise me. He was…”

“Raised in foster care? Yes, I know. Social Services gave me a little of the story, how his parents died and he was raised in care and he funded the scholarship so that other children in the system could get a good education. Of course, Ronnie doesn’t know of the connection, he just likes Daniel.” She paused. “I understand Dr. Jackson is missing in action, I’m sorry…”

“You’ll forgive me if I stop you right there. We don’t talk about his father with him; it upsets him too much. Excuse me, I think I’m going to catch up with Daniel.”

“Certainly, Colonel, it was nice to meet you. I hope I get the opportunity to meet Dr. Jackson some day and thank him personally.”

*

It took Jack several days and a multitude of phone calls before he tracked down the bank where the account rested. Taking his documentation, he journeyed to the bank to speak with the officer in charge of dispensing the money.

“Colonel O’Neill, it’s a pleasure to meet you but I just wish this could have been in different circumstances. Would you like some coffee?” She held a pot, pouring at his nod before handing him his cup. “I understand you had no idea of the scholarship.”

“None, but that shouldn’t have shocked me. Daniel is…was a very private person, he didn’t speak about his private life very often.”

Her pale green eyes were soft with sympathy. “He wouldn’t allow his name to be attached to the scholarship but Ms. Hughes from Social Services convinced him that allowing his story to be told would be an inspiration to the recipients of the scholarship. As you asked, I’ve compiled a list of the winners and where they are now. We keep up with these kids. I understand you have custody of Dr. Jackson’s young son. How is the child?”

“He does okay. Still misses his parents, but,” Jack shrugged, “I suspect he always will. I just can’t get over the coincidence of Daniel ending up at Briarwood with some of these kids.”

“Briarwood is the best private school in the area; that was one of Dr. Jackson’s requirements.”

“How can you continue to administer the scholarships without Daniel?”

“Oh, he had a trustee who took over,” she shuffled through some pages, “a General George..”

“Hammond.” Jack finished her sentence.

“Oh,” she beamed, “you know him?”

“Oh, yeah.” Jack mentally shook his head. “How solvent is the fund?”

“It’s self perpetuating. The scholarships come from the interest payments, the principal is still intact.”

Jack whistled softly. “Must be quite a chunk of change.”

“It’s over a hundred thousand dollars, Colonel. Dr. Jackson had evidently been planning for this for some time. He was a wonderfully generous man.”

“Yes,” Jack smiled softly. “He certainly was.”

*

“You old sneak.” Jack lounged in the doorway of his commanding officer’s office.

“Colonel? Something you’d care to share with me?”

“Oh, yeah.” Jack ambled in and sat down. “Why didn’t you tell me about the scholarship thing?”

“Found out, did you?” Hammond chuckled. “Dr. Jackson swore me to secrecy. He wouldn’t have been comfortable with anyone else knowing.”

“He could have let me in on it, I would have helped.”

“No, Jack, he wouldn’t even let me help. He had a portion of his Air Force salary diverted into an account to create the scholarship.”

“Is that why you suggested Briarwood?”

“Yes, but no one at Briarwood is aware of where the money comes from; it’s funneled through Social Services. I wanted young Daniel to be accepted on his own merits.”

“Well, I just found out one of Daniel’s friends is there on a Jackson scholarship. Kick in the teeth, isn’t it?”

“I think it’s a fitting legacy for Dr. Jackson, don’t you?”

He was on the verge of answering when a whirlwind descended. “Jack! You were supposed to pick me up in Sam’s lab an hour ago!”

Jack oomphed as a six-year-old landed with precision on his lap. “Sorry, kid, the general and I were just chewing the fat, lost track of the time.”

Daniel pulled Jack’s wrist around and shoved the watch into his face. “Where is the big hand?” He asked querulously.

“It’s military, kid, there are no hands on it.” Daniel jerked his arm around to see for himself, squinting at the numbers in confusion. Jack took the opportunity to squeeze Daniel and plant a big kiss on his temple.

“What was that for?” Daniel wriggled around in embarrassment.

“Just for you being you.” He stood up, lifting Daniel easily. “General, Daniel and I are heading home to throw some burgers on the grill, why don’t you join us?”

Daniel twisted around in Jack’s arms. “Please, General?”

Hammond smiled as he stood. “Now how could I turn down an invitation like that? I’ll meet you boys there, how’s that?”

“Jack, let’s go see if Teal’c can come, too.”

“How about Carter?” Daniel’s answer was to squirm free and dash out the door. “Permission to go catch my kid, sir?”

“Permission granted, Colonel.”


End file.
